Killian d'Tharashk
Fulfilling his work as a gatekeeper while under the House's service, Killian joined the Wayfinders where he could more effectively hone his skills and fight against the Daelkyr. Appearance Killian is a tall half-orc with tan skin. His dragonmark covers the right side of his neck, with the tip pointing towards his chin. He wears his hair short with shaved sides, and keeps his facial hair short. A few scars tell of a history with fighting. When not on a mission, Killian wears simple elegant clothing in the Aundairan style. He prefers spidersilk for occasions, but does not mind the frilled glimmersilk the nobility tend to wear. His mission wear is more practical, with heavy waterproof boots over serpent hide armor. Capes and gloves are present in all his outfits History Killian was born of a dragonmarked Tharashk heir mother and an orc Gatekeeper hunter from the Shadow Marches as a father. He grew up in under his mother's care in Aundair with his younger brother. While their mother was on call somewhere far from home, the pair occasionally got sent to the Marches to spend time with their father, who nurtured in them knowledge of the Gatekeepers. He had also learnt Orc at the time, and absorbed some of his father's superstition Manifestation of the Mark Killian's mark manifested during the time he spent in the Marches, before his test of siberys. He came back to his father's shack from town, only to find it attacked and empty. Confused and in panic, new senses opened to Killian. He ran outside in a moment of clarity, and pursued the tracks, finding a dolgrim that has found its way far to the edges of the swamp. He saved his brother, but the horror of the situation settled in him a hatred for the things, and he vowed to take up the Gatekeeper burden. The Last War Being a marked heir, Killan became very important to the house, who's member are short lived compared to many of the other houses. He was sent on prospecting missions, locating raw material to feed the eve-growing need from the nations at war. Visiting these locales was dangerous, and he started joining the scouting crews to clear the area beforehand. The mourning shook the world to its core, and the Gatekeeper saw it as a sign of more to come. The families allied with the gatekeepers within the house started sending its members to areas that are likely to bring information. He was sent to Xen'drik to prospect for siberys shards, and that's where he crossed paths with During his time prospeders Invitation During his work prospecting in Xend'rik and investigating the areas for information relevant to the gatekeepers, Killian got tangled up with explorers from the Wayfinder Foundation. They had found themseleves in a dangerous sitation deep in ancient ruins, surrounded by horrid daelkyr spawn. Killian's skill and competence had shown as he had jumped into the fray, and lead them back to stormreach as their two guides have met their demise. The foundation has taken note of Killian's work and extended an invitation to him following their arrival. After the experience, Killian have felt his experience fighting against the daelkyr has been held back by his position in the house, and had believed his position in the wayfinders and the help of all its heroic agents could be what the cause needs. Experience Killian is still at 26, but his superstitions about the daelkyr and the teachings of the Gatekeepers give him knowledge about aberrant monsters. He has experience operating Tharashk focus items, and working lockpicks and other dungeoneering equipment. He has spent a lot of his life in a swamp and in the wilderness, but has had his share of exposure to Aundairan court life. Motivation Killian wants to prove himelf to those around him, and fight what the Gatekeeper teachings consider unnatural. He believes people should not be living in fear of monsters in the dark, and hopes to forge alliances and friendships in his time as a Wayfinder. Future Goals * Cleanse the ruins of the Mror Holds from the effect of Daelkyr * Fight fiends along the way too? Secrets Killian's Gatekeeper affiliation is not a secret, he just sees it as unimportant as many outsiders do not respect the tradition and what it stands for. Relationships * Reikor, father ** At 45, Killian's father is an old orc. He is a hunter for the Gatekeeper, and so is of limited significance to the cause * Hjeltia d'Tharashk, mother ** Killian has never been the closest to his mother, she handles a lot of work for the house, and is a lot more on the humanoid spectru * Huys Tharashk, brother ** Kilian is 4 years Huys's senior. The brother has not developed a mark and serves in the mercantile part of the house. Personality Personality Traits * I represent my house and the foundation and take pride in my looks. Ideals * The eradication of the spawn of daelkyr is important to me. I want to ensure that me and mine enjoy the best things in life. . Bonds * I joined the wayfinders to fight back against the unnatural and otherworldly. There is only so much my house would give me to fight, and the gatekeepers are stuck in their old ways Flaws * I carry superstitions from my time in the marches. I believe I am destined for greatness, my lineage and achievement is proof for that Mission Summaries * Crunch XP & Gold Log Inventory * Equipped ** * Backpack ** Spellbook Character Sheet * Myth Weaver Link * Google Drive PDF Picture Gallery